


Территория холода. Новосибирск

by ConVersia



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10366827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: История о том, что же такое цена жизни, что такое цена города и где же холоднее - снаружи или внутри?





	

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы конвента Con.Версия 2017 заявка №96 ориджинал

Всё началось семь лет назад. Мне тогда ещё было четырнадцать. Совсем мелкий, ничего толком не понимающий мальчуган с огромным шилом в одном месте. Да, амбиций хватит на пару сотен лет, если не больше. Да только весь энтузиазм улетучился в за один год...  
Смерть отца прямо на новогодние праздники — не самый лучший подарок... Но так распорядилось время. Так распорядилась судьба. Мать себе места не находила. Почти за месяц с момента гибели отца она сильно изменилась. Поседела, потеряла в весе, да и в годах лет двадцать тоже. За месяц горе превратило жизнерадостную тридцатипятилетнюю девушку в семидесятилетнюю старуху. Время никого не щадит. Здоровье стало резко ухудшаться. Она каждый день проводила в кровати, постоянно рыдая и обнимая фотоальбом. А потом стало ещё хуже...  
В феврале у неё нашли рак. Злокачественная опухоль мозга, вызванная постоянным недоеданием, стрессом и отсутствием физических упражнений. Мать таяла на глазах. Машины скорой помощи всё чаще появлялись у нашего подъезда, врачи уже даже не задавали вопросов при входе, просто шли сразу же к матери. Один только фельдшер по имени Артём всегда встречал меня улыбкой. Становилось чуточку теплее. Он всегда шёл последним и всегда запускал свою ладонь в мои волосы и слегка взъерошивал их. Так всегда делал отец, когда приезжал. Сколько бы лет мне не было.  
Врачи сделали что смогли. Сказали, что ей осталось от силы год. Но никто даже за полгода не ручался. Куча лекарств и дорогостоящие химиотерапии превратили мою мать в умирающий овощ, а нашу квартиру в приют пустоты. Я продал всё, что мог, влезал в долги, даже хотел идти на кражу, но мать отговорила. Она понимала. Она всё понимала. Она тихо продала свою жизнь Дьяволу, дабы сберечь мою...  
А потом наступил май. Народ ещё всё удивлялся, мол, какая длинная зима нынче выдалась. Да только вот зима и не думала заканчиваться. Майские праздники впервые проходили в столько холодное время. Как и каждый год, площадь Ленина украсили на славу, парад военной техники по белоснежному Красному проспекту — то ещё зрелище. И целый океан людей в куртках и шубах, которые давно уже пора было снять, да только календарь говорит одно, а вот погода — совсем иное.  
Так прошёл месяц. Затем ещё один. Оказалось, мы не одни такие. По всему миру наблюдают подобные аномалии. В народе ходили слухи про «новый ледниковый период». Да только верить россказням незнаек мне уж очень не хотелось. Но волей не волей, да прислушаешься, что они там себе придумали нового. Люди стали всё реже выходить на улицу, старались экономить тепло. В магазинах цены взлетели до небес. Сейчас не то что килограмм сахара, даже грамм сто купить очень дорого. Кто был поумнее, да по сноровистее, давно уже затарились всем необходимым. И я бы так сделал, да вот только куча долгов и ни копейки в кармане не позволяли этого сделать. Так, иногда перебивался чисткой снега. Деньгами уже не платили, продукты сразу просил, ибо они нужнее.  
А сентябрь стал для меня чёрным месяцем. Стало холодно. Очень холодно. ТЭЦ не справлялись, запасы угля, дизеля и дров закончились ещё в апреле, а резервы израсходовали за «лето». Вы спросите, а почему бы не заработать на билет и не улететь или сесть на поезд и пусть даже зайцем, но перебраться туда, где тепло? Верная мысль, да только вот транспорт уже как полгода не ходит. Дороги замело так сильно, что наша техника с ними не справляется. А аэропорт... Толмачёво в одну ночь превратился из знаменитого и огромного в холодный и погребённый. За одну ночь все самолёты и даже само здание занесло таким слоем снега, что даже радиовышки были почти погребены. А про город я и молчу...  
Только вот сентябрь принёс мне и другую плохую весть... Мать умерла. Не дотянув до тёплого ложе всего пару каких-то шагов...

— Олег, очнись! — меня кто-то сильно тормошил за плечи. — Очнись, кому говорят! Сержант Григоров, подъём!  
Я медленно открыл глаза. Спать хотелось больше, чем есть. Надо мной наклонился Володя, держа в руках автомат. Взгляд его был суров, но в то же время и очень обеспокоенным.  
— Есть подъём, старшина Киров. — прохрипел я и стал медленно подниматься, как вдруг мой рот оказался закрыт его рукой.  
— Тихо! — прошипел мне на ухо Володя. — Подсобка. Двое. У одного Макаров. Второй с ножом.  
Усталость и дремота в миг пропали. На их место быстрым потоком в меня вливался адреналин, учащая сердцебиение и приводя сознание в исправно — работоспособное.  
— Где Фауст? — так же шёпотом спросил я.  
— Он обходит с тыла. Если не справимся, придётся уходить. — Володя настороженно прислушался к шагам, исходящим из-за стеллажной перегородки. — Баррикада заметная, нас быстро вычислят. Собирай вещи и следи за выходом, я пойду на прикрытие. Ждём сигнала от Фауста.  
Я кивнул и стал быстро собирать вещи. Сухпайки, два ватника, чайник, «жидкий огонь», две обоймы с патронами, разгрузка Фауста... Даже ради половины этих вещей любой из райдеров нас прикончит не моргнув и глазом. Особенно за «жидкий огонь». Придуманный нашими учёными из Академгородка ещё на заре больших морозов, этот небольшой агрегат был способен выдавать огромное количество тепла и энергии долгое время. По началу его использовали для отогрева особо важных зданий. Даже хотели массово раздавать гражданским. Но холод брал своё. Любое здание, ещё час назад согретое до нормальных двадцати градусов, уже через несколько минут начинало трещать по швам от резкого перепада температур. И в мгновение ока вновь замерзало. И военные приняли решение не выводить разработку в массы. Так что заполучить это сокровище можно было лишь у военных. Убив их или обменяв на что-то очень ценное. Но как там говорил Кот Матроскин? «Чтобы продать что-то ненужное, надо сначала купить что-то ненужное, а у нас денег нет...» Короче, вы поняли.  
Быстро упаковав все вещи, я закинул рюкзак на спину, взял автомат, забивая патрон в патронник, снял с предохранителя и подошёл в Володе.  
— Что нового? — шёпотом спросил я.  
— Ищут. Молодняк, опыта ноль. Шуму больше чем пользы. — он вскользь осмотрел их рюкзаки. — Скоро двинут сюда. Тут или бой, или сейчас же уходим.  
— Фауст. — прошипел я, едва увидев того на входе в магазин. Старик уверенно держал позицию. Да и огневую он выбрал на ура. С такой хоть прикрывать, хоть в наступление идти — одна радость. Может он бывший спецназовец? Чёрт его знает...  
— Вижу. Ждём сигнала.   
Я поудобнее перехватил автомат. Правая рука невольно отпустила рукоять и нащупала табельный пистолет на поясе. Чёрт, пока скину согрокомбез — кучу времени потеряю. Придётся стрелять одиночными. И главное — не мазать...  
Из раздумий меня вывел выстрел. Стрелял Фауст. Одного завалил прямо в голову. Жаль, что это был тот, который с ножом. Второй быстро вскинул Макаров и сделал три выстрела наугад в строну выхода. Меня легко подтолкнул Володя. Пора.  
  
-36

Это был первый в истории человечества Новый Год, до которого никому не было дела. Просто банальная дата. Да, в детстве я очень любил этот праздник. Куча сладостей, постоянно приходящие и уходящие родственники с кучей подарков. Лучшие моменты детства. Однако после своего совершеннолетия я люто возненавидел этот праздник. Многие скажут, мол, чего такого? А я просто ненавидел этот праздник. Эти вечные толпы в магазинах, эти ящики мандарин и стойки с алкоголем. Эти беснующиеся дети в метро и этот дикий ажиотаж в гипермаркетах. Вы бывали хоть раз в Меге под новый год? Нет?! Тогда вам крупно повезло.  
Но этот год был другим. Едва ли не две трети всех магазинов закрылись, не способных выдержать такие убытки. С ростом цен спрос упал почти до нуля. Если продукты интерес представляли всегда, то вот мебель, электроника и прочие средства домашнего уюта уже были никому не нужны. Обогреватели разобрали ещё в марте, магазины с теплой одеждой, шубами и прочими тряпками были раскуплены всего за месяц. Ну да, теперь точно станет в разы больше жён, которые будут «пилить» своих мужей, что шубу им не подарили. Прям как в том анекдоте.  
Морозы были пока ещё терпимые. Мы народ сибирский, к такому привычные. Я даже невольно вспоминаю парня, который жил у нас по соседству. Вечно ходил в осенней куртке, изредка накидывая на себя что-то вроде мехового воротника. Как потом оказалась, это была такая шапка. Очень забавная, с треугольными ушками. В последнее время ставшая очень популярной. Так вот, парень тот почти никогда не закрывал шею и ходил в застегнутой куртке едва ли до груди. Даже в −30. А если брать в расчёт то, что на шее у него был какой-то медальон на обычной строительной цепи, да и шапка была на подобной прикреплена, то вообще удивительно, как он не заработал ожоги от металла. Где он сейчас — я не знаю. Последнее, что я помню, так это то, что он шёл с огромной сумкой в сторону остановки. И больше я его не видел.  
Этой зимой я смог заработать немного провианта, разгребая снежные завалы у входов в продуктовые ларьки и магазины. Да, остался только ручной труд, машин на дорогах почти не было, бензин замерзал. Так что мне повезло, когда хозяин местного ларька взял меня на подработку. Мороз был лютый, руки едва не превращались в ледышки, но кушать хотелось больше. Ведь кроме меня у меня никого и нет.

— За стойкой охраны. Меняет обойму. — шепнул мне Володя. — Я за второй ярус, прикрой.  
С этими словами, он прицелился через мушку своего АКа и быстрыми шагами перебежал за второй ряд стеллажей. Я аккуратно выглянул из-за укрытия. Успев осмотреть едва ли треть помещения, в стойку, где я прятался, прилетел выстрел. Затем ещё один. Чёрт, этот больной ублюдок слишком неэкономно расходует патроны.  
— Фауст, обходи его! Он за стойкой! — прозвучал эхом голос Володи.  
— Вижу. Выкуриваю. — отозвался Фауст и дал короткий залп в сторону стола охраны.  
От туда резко вылетел продолговатый предмет и почти бесшумно упал в снег, не долетев до Володи пары метров. Вот же ж чёрт...  
— Граната! — вскрикнул я почти одновременно со взрывом.  
Пламя мгновенно прошерстило снежный холм, в который упала граната. Я быстро пригнулся и услышал дикую дробь по стеллажу, за которым прятался. А подарочек-то с начинкой оказался...  
— Фауст, вали его на хрен! — навзрыд закричал Володя.  
Я в момент ока выскочил из своего укрытия и дал короткую очередь в сторону стола, под которым прятался райдер. Послышался приглушённый вскрик. Попал. Или... Неожиданно из просвета под столом вспыхнула яркая точка и буквально в паре сантиметров от моей ноги звякнул металл. Урод! Ещё жив, падла.  
Фауст молодец, не проморгал момент. Одним движением ноги, он опрокинул стол на бок, быстро выбил пистолет, который уже двигался в сторону его лица и одним выстрелом в голову уложил поганца. Ну вот и всё...  
Мы быстро собрали гильзы, которые успели найти, доволокли обоих райдеров до подсобки и даже немного передвинули стеллажи, дабы не так было видно, что тут было несколько минут назад целое сражение. Володя оказался ранен. Задело начинкой. Левая нога пробита насквозь, кость в щепки. Если и выживет на таком морозе, то ногу уже точно не спасти. Гангрена как минимум. Быстро перебрав рюкзак, я нашёл аптечку. Вколов тройную дозу ледокаина и перевязав ногу, я вытащил мелкие осколки из раны и промыл её. Меня нигде этому не учили, но даже это лучше, чем ничего.  
Фауст успел обшманать наших гостей. У них нашлось несколько сухпайков, явно взятых в боях удачнее этого, несколько термосов, в одном из которых была водка, две упаковки бинтов, немного наличных, два пистолета Макарова, две полные обоймы патронов к ним и три пустых, один автомат Калашникова, три фонаря, куча мёртвых батареек и целый блок сигарет. Да, что-что, а покурить сейчас было бы самое то. Хотя я никогда раньше и не курил.  
Володе стало легче и мы решили сменить убежище. По идее, нам было нужно попасть на тот берег. Димитровский мост был давно разрушен, так же как и метромост. А вот Бугринский и Октябрьский были целые. Да только держали их не наши вояки. Некогда присланные из Москвы к нам для неких учений, они в последствии осели на мостах и взяли проход по ним в свои руки. И даже военный устав им не закон — не заплатишь — не пройдёшь. А с условием того, что станция метро «Речной вокзал» тоже под их крылом, пробраться пешком по льду через реку у нас не получится. Да и Володя вряд ли переживёт такой переход. Есть шанс дойти до станции «Красный проспект», там сейчас торговая база, так сказать, мирная территория. Райдеры, военные, гражданские — здесь каждый равен другому. Но стоит выйти на поверхность — и ты уже на прицеле. Не то сейчас время. Война и то уже не такой страшной кажется...  
Володя одобрил переход на красный. Делать носилки мы сразу отказались, тогда отряд будет не способен отбить атаку. Решили нести на спине поочерёдно. Так хотя бы один из нас будет всегда в боевой готовности.  
Быстрыми перебежками мы дошли до станции «Золотая нива». Спустившись, мы немного передохнули и стали обдумывать дальнейший план движения. Ведь нужно было пройти через «Маршала Покрышкина», а ту станцию давно уже облюбовали райдеры...

— 50

Ни февраль, ни март не принесли благих изменений в температуре. Многие уже давно потеряли надежду на возвращение хорошей погоды. Благо ветра днём не было, он обычно по ночам дул, создавая сквозняки в уже брошенных домах и засыпая снегом выходы из ещё обитаемых.  
Первыми стали покидать жилища те, кому раньше всех отключили отопление. Ещё в прошлом году ТЭЦ прекратила подавать отопление в обычные дома, оставив для обогрева только стратегические здания — администрацию и ещё несколько десятков домов. Да, на улице было в разы хуже, чем в бетонных коробках. Да только холодный бетон всяко хуже, чем дерево или пластик. Потому многие двинулись в дачные посёлки, к родственникам и друзьям. Там были печки, а главное — там было тепло. Русские — народ запасливый, дров и угля на пару лет вперёд всегда закупают.  
Вторыми сдались и они. Бетонные саркофаги многоэтажек хоть и промёрзшие насквозь, да только после сильнейших буранов, из них хотя бы есть выход. А вот почти все одноэтажные дома завалило снегом. Лишь малая часть смогла прокапать путь наверх, поддерживая этот тоннель в снегу для дальнейших вылазок. Большинство так и остались похороненными заживо под тоннами ледяной воды. Кто-то ещё держался, выживая на том провианте, что был в их погребах. Кто-то умер сразу, когда деревянные строения довоенных времён не выдержали веса снега. А кто-то умирал от голода или холода, питаясь мышами из подвала, зажарив свою кошку или разгребая снежные завала голыми руками в надежде выбраться на поверхность.  
От куда я это знаю? Банально — радио. Электричество ещё было. Не у всех, многие остались отрезаны от линий электропередач из-за хрупкости холодного металла и сильных ветров по ночам. Но в центре оно было. Телевизор уже никто не смотрел, интернетом почти не пользовались. А вот радио вернуло свою былую славу. Теперь во всяком доме, где был доступ к электричеству, было радио. Чаще это были новости про то, сколько и где было найдено замёрзших или обмороженных людей. Реже — про маленькие победы над стихией, что где-то починили ЛЭП, а кому-то в дом попало несколько баллонов с газом или упаковка-другая тёплых одеял. Ещё реже — реклама. Смешно? А вот нет. Сейчас она спасала жизни. Ибо кто-то предлагал кров, кто-то — разделить последний кусок хлеба перед смертью, а кто-то и вовсе продавал последнюю куртку за пару минут банального секса. Кто на что горазд. Через радио я и нашёл работу. Через радио нашли и меня...  
  
Мы решили не затягивать с привалом, а лишь немного отдохнуть. Володя уже немного пришёл в себя, да и раны уже не так кровоточили. Фауст быстро сварганил некий бульон на «жидком огне», а я налил нам всем водки. Точнее, мне и старику совсем немного, дабы подогреть внутрянку, а вот старшине плеснул почти полную крышку от термоса. Надо.  
— Скажи мне, Фауст: от куда в тебе эти навыки? — спросил я старика, когда тот разлил по плошкам своё варево.  
— Да чёрт его знает... — криво усмехнулся он. — Только вот как возьму в руки автомат, так сразу в голову и лезут мысли, как держать его правильно, как обойму быстро поменять, как целится, чтоб попасть... И вот хрен того знает, от куда энто всё... Не помню я...  
Фауст осторожно передал Володе плошку с бульоном, а потом присел напротив меня. Лёгким движением выхватив ложку из кармана, он стал аккуратно есть свою порцию супа. Даже в согроперчатках он ловко управлялся и с автоматом, и с обычной столовой ложкой.  
— Ну, давай, за хорошую погоду. — изрёк старик и поднял крышку с горячительным напитков. Я усмехнулся, но тост решил поддержать. Володя с ехидной улыбкой глянул на Фауста и в один глоток осушил весь объем его порции сорокоградусной.  
— Вот я одного не понимаю... — вслух задумался я. — Как эти уроды на нас вышли? Мы по связи не святились, да и маршрут у нас новый, по следам не найти...  
— Да вот по следам они нас и нашли, Олежка. — хрипло отозвался старик. — Ты бурю сегодня видел? Неа. Чуешь, чем пахнет? А тем, что на входе мы изрядно так наследили. И ладно бы следы, тут народу столько за сутки пройти может, уйма обуви следов оставит. Да вот только...  
— Согрокомбезы свою подошву имеют... — догадался я.  
Да, была ещё одна разработка, от наших же работяг пробирки и микроскопа — согрокомбез. Согревающий комбинезон военного назначения. Или, да — согрокомбез. Лёгкий, удобный, выдерживающий огромный предел низких температур и их длительное воздействие. Да и от пуль защищают не хуже бронежилета. Ну, это уже серии по новее. Обычным разведотрядам выдавали согро первой, максимум второй серии. От холода они спасали, конечно, но вот кроме тепла от них и пользы больше не было.  
Только от добра добра не ищут. Просчитались наши кулибины. Первые три серии были почти идентичны друг другу, да и подошвы у них были с особым рисунком, протекторы сделаны с шипами, с особой маркировкой. Это уже потом они догадались их делать хотя бы как обычные, оставив только шипы. А пока они додумывались до этого, наших ребят валили пачками. Райдеры быстро выяснили, что к чему, и нас стали вычислять очень просто — по протекторам на ботинках. Это в начале никто додуматься не мог, чего это все наши маршруты так быстро нашли и раскусили все тактические точки. Да и мы лохи, не догадались прятать следы. А теперь вот раз-раз, да забудешь про это.  
Вот так мы и попались. Банально, тупо, как мышь перед удавом. Ну, сами виноваты — сами и расхлебаем.  
Фауст уже прикончил свою порцию похлёбки и налил себе вторую, а я так и не доел даже первую. От супа уже давно не шёл пар, а поверхность уже затягивал тонкий слой льда. Володя давно уже ушёл в отключку. Да, нельзя так делать, но ему нужен отдых перед переходом, да и раны уже немного затянулись.  
— Вот и отдохнули, считай. — с облегчением сказал старик. — Олеж, ты бы это, ел бы побыстрее, а то смотри, замёрзнет похлёбка-то, потом не согреешь.  
Старик был прав, нужно есть. Я быстро проковырял тонкую ледяную плёнку на поверхности супа и в несколько приёмов доел всю плошку.  
— Вот и молодец! — усмехнулся Фауст. — Хорошая еда не приносит вреда. Давай, вторую тебе налью.  
Я протянул ему плошку под бульон и крышку от термоса. Старик вопросительно на меня посмотрел, а потом ехидно усмехнулся и взял обе. Да, с алкоголем шутки плохи, да только в такую погоду эти сорок градусов нам как слону дробина.  
— Говоришь, еда не приносит вреда? А что тогда приносит его? Холод? Погода? Люди? — неожиданно спросил я и потянулся к блоки сигарет, который торчал из открытого рюкзака.  
— Скажи мне, Олег, сколько стоит один патрон? — серьёзно спросил старик.  
— Ну, если брать у гагариновских, то 2 с половой рубля. А если у трудовых, то около 4.  
— Вот и получается, что ты не дороже 4 рублей стоишь. Жизнь как патрон — одна цена, да только патрон ты новый купишь, а жизнь, им оборванную, уже нет.  
Я задумался. А ведь Фауст прав. Не во всём, конечно, но прав. Ведь не оружие убивает, а тот, кто нажимал на курок.  
— Тебе жалко этих райдеров?  
— Энтих-то? — усмехнулся он. — Неа. А чего бы мне их жалеть? Был бы ты на моём месте, а я на их — не выстрелил бы? Выстрелил бы, ещё как. У тебя своя правда, у них — своя. Только что-то мы разучились словами правду высказывать, свинец за нас больше говорит. А вот это уже страшнее и людей, и мороза, и всего прочего...  
— От чего же? — вопросительно посмотрел я на него.  
— От того, что мы теряем самое главное — себя. Когда человек станет зверем — это и будет конец света. — хрипло выдавил из себя Фауст и залпом осушил свою чашку с водкой.


End file.
